


Afterglow

by laurapora95



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurapora95/pseuds/laurapora95
Summary: Afterglow:1. light or radiance remaining in the sky after the sun has set2. a pleasant effect or feeling that lingers after something is done, experienced, or achievedSpock and Original Female Character, Mina Sulu. Takes place in the Alternate Original Series Universe.
Relationships: Spock (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Orbit - 1

Orbit:  
1\. Curved path, usually elliptical in shape, an object follows around a bigger object or a common center of mass.  
2\. A sphere of activity, interest, or application

Stifling a yawn, Mina Sulu entered the Botany laboratory and settled down behind her desk with a cup of herbal tea. It was approaching 1800 hours, and while most of the crew members aboard the Starship Enterprise were winding down, she was just getting started. 

The twenty-six year old junior science officer had been assigned to work night shifts, which she personally took great enjoyment in. Peace and quiet were both rare instances on the ship, and she nearly jumped out of her seat at the prospect of attaining the position.

Working into the early hours of morning didn't bother Mina at all, she had always been something of a night owl, and more importantly it allowed her to avoid times of peak activity on the vessel. Not that she didn't appreciate a little excitement now and then, but her idea of a good time had more to do with microscopes, and alien flora than it did Phasers or planetary exploration.

After completing a routine check of the current specimens in the lab, she eagerly began inspecting the newest finds that the field officers had brought in. The room was silent aside from the whirring of machinery as Mina ran diagnostic tests on the foreign plant life, taking extensive notes with a PADD.

Despite being heavily immersed in her work, Mina kept a book open on her desk and would occasionally stop to scan a page, her dark eyes absorbing the content with notable interest. She was so absorbed in her routine that she failed to notice a figure standing in the doorway. 

Their presence was preventing the automated door from sliding shut, and they took advantage of this fact to observe Mina's actions for a minute. Then, stepping into the lab, the man cleared his throat softly.

She glanced up quickly and saw that her brother, Hikaru Sulu, had stopped by for their usual evening chat. An occurrence that Mina simultaneously dreaded, and enjoyed. The two siblings were very close, but that often meant Hikaru stuck his nose where it didn't belong. Growing up, he had assumed the role of being her protector, and it was something he had a hard time relinquishing even now.

She offered him a smile, and resumed her work hoping he would get the hint and leave sooner rather than later. 

Hikaru wandered over to Mina's desk, attempting to keep a casual demeanor, but his attention was trained on the book he had seen her pouring over. Gazing down at the pages, he frowned.

"You're still studying Vulcan?"

Mina sighed, she knew that tone all too well, it was his 'I don't approve of your decision' voice.

"Consistency is typically how one achieves progress." She responded evenly.

"Progress towards what? There is only one Vulcan aboard this ship, and he speaks English perfectly well. There would be no practical reason for you to address him in any other way."

Mina bristled, her agitation growing with each second. "Can't a woman have a hobby?"

"It's never just a hobby with you, Mina." Hikaru said quietly, and stepped closer to his sister.

"You've got that same look in your eyes. I've seen it enough to know that you're fixating again, and on your senior officer, no less. It's a waste of time, and you know it. There's just no getting through to him."

Mina took a step back, and shot her brother a dark look. "I appreciate your concern, Hikaru, but must inform you that your fears are completely unfounded as I am perfectly capable of discerning fact from fiction, and therefore have no ulterior interest in Vulcan culture beyond intellectual stimulation."

She moved away from him, and crossed the laboratory to silence a machine that had completed a scan to identify possible unknown biological entities in plant composition. 

"And besides that, I don't think it's any of your damn business what I read, or enjoy." 

Hikaru let out of a frustrated groan, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

He waited, but Mina gave no response, and Sulu turned to exit the lab.

"Good night, Mina." 

"Good morning, Hikaru."

__________

One of the most irritating things about working with her brother was that he knew her too well. Hikaru hadn't been entirely wrong when he mentioned Mina's tendency to fixate on things, sometimes to the point of obsession. She'd been that way her entire life, although, her control over it was far more refined these days.

Still, it hadn't stopped her from developing an interest in a particular first officer. Out of all the humans and humanoids aboard the Enterprise, Mina had to set her sights on the one who was, quite literally, emotionally unavailable. She didn't need anyone to tell her how ridiculous the notion was, but it seemed the laws of attraction had a twisted sense of humor, as Mina was undeniably captivated by the pragmatic, and ever logical Lieutenant Commander Spock.

Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, she frowned and attempted to regain focus on the current situation. This proved useless, however, because moments later the door of the laboratory slid open once again.

"If you've come back to question more of my life choices, I don't want to hear it." Mina announced, not bothering to check who had entered.

"I have no intention of discussing anything pertaining to that subject." A cool voice replied.

She gasped, and spun around, cursing inwardly as her gaze fell upon the pointed ears, and impeccable posture of the Vulcan commander.

"My apologies, sir." Mina clutched the PADD to her chest, heat rising in her face. "I thought you were someone else."

Spock arched an eyebrow, "Yes, that is quite clear."

"Is there something I can do for you?"

There was a brief silence, during which Mina was painfully aware of her constricted breathing. She felt like a fish who had been suddenly thrust from calm, comfortable waters into the stark and unforgiving air.

Spock gave no indication that he noticed her discomfort, his keen eyes assessing her as if they were meeting for the first time.

In a way, that was true. Neither of them had yet made direct contact before now due to Mina being reassigned only one week ago. She had taken comfort in that anonymity, and having it ripped away so quickly left her floundering, for lack of a better word.

"I thought it would be beneficial for both of us to be formally introduced. As Science Officer it is my responsibility to evaluate the performance of all those who work within the Sciences Division aboard this vessel. This includes conducting intermittent progress reports to ensure that your work is satisfactory."

"Right, of course. I was just finishing up diagnostics on alien flora collected from the latest expedition to the class L Planet that was charted yesterday."

Spock nodded, "Please continue, I would like to monitor your procedures first-hand."

Mina gulped, and a shiver ran through her body. No pressure.

She clutched her stylus tightly to hide the tremble in her hands, and resumed documenting the results of each lab test as it was completed. It was hard to tell whether or not Spock could sense her unease, but he had the decency to at least give her some space while she worked.

About ten minutes passed before he spoke again, causing Mina to jump slightly as his confident voice broke the silence.

"You are attempting to learn Vulcan."

She threw a cursory glance over her shoulder, and saw his tall figure stooping slightly to read the book she had left open on her desk. Her eyes widened, but she tried to remain calm. There was no reason for Spock to draw any rash conclusions as her brother had.

"Yes, I've always found language to be an integral part of cultural study, and I'm already fluent in four languages, so I figured why not add a fifth?"

Mina cringed as her statement lingered in the room. She hadn't meant to sound so pretentious, but her thoughts never seemed to translate very well into spoken word. One of the many reasons she loathed small talk.

Spock tipped his head to one side, eyes curious. "Cultural studies is a topic more suited to someone interested in Communications. Is it possible that you intend to one day join your brother as a member of the helm crew?"

Mina grinned in spite of herself, and chuckled softly.

A slight crease appeared on Spock's brow. "I was not aware that my question could be perceived as humorous."

"No, no it wasn't so much your question as..." She shrugged, "to be honest sir, just the thought of working alongside my brother is laughable. I can assure you I'm perfectly happy where I am. Learning about other cultures is simply a pastime I enjoy."

Confusion flitted over her commander's features, but he quickly resumed his neutral expression.

"Very well." He paused, glancing down once more at the book. "If you find yourself unable to understand an aspect of Vulcan linguistics, you may refer to me as a guide. I would be most interested to hear your thoughts on the structure and syntax of the language as it compares to the others you've studied."

Now it was Mina's turn to be confused. If it wasn't for the blood pounding in her ears, she could have sworn that Spock just admitted to wanting the two of them to carry out a casual conversation.

"Oh, that would be great, thank you." She managed to say.

He bowed slightly, and spun around towards the exit. "Good evening, Officer Sulu."

She frowned at the use of her last name, it reminded her too much of Hikaru.

"Actually, sir, you can call me Mina."

His head turned slightly, eyebrow arched. "Is your title an insufficient way to address you?"

Realizing her mistake, Mina quickly shook her head, "No, of course not, forget I said anything."

She faced away from his inquiring gaze, and busied herself with a machine, letting out a relieved sigh when the door finally slid shut.


	2. Orbit - 2

"Oh, you're quite a special one aren't you," Mina noted. Her eyes sparkled with interest as she studied a new specimen in the Botany lab. It was a curious plant: a vivid orange color, with long, leafless shoots that curled into spirals at the ends.

"Let's find out what makes you tick, shall we?"

She took hold of the plant and carefully placed it into a test chamber that would determine its basic anatomy and composition.

"I find your method of conversing with the alien flora most peculiar, as I fail to see any advantage this behavior might offer in regards to obtaining information."

Mina froze as Spock's calm voice penetrated the quiet space of the lab. She turned slowly, keeping her expression guarded. Over the past few weeks her senior officer had made several unannounced visits, and she was beginning to think that he took some sort of enjoyment in catching her unaware. The Vulcan was remarkably stealthy which would explain why Mina continually failed to notice when he entered the lab, despite her keen senses.

"Surely, sir, you are familiar with the studies verifying the positive effects of certain vibratory frequencies on plant life, including that of the spoken word?"

"Yes, and those has been validated to a certain extent for plant life native to Planet Earth. There is, however, no current evidence that would necessitate the application of this technique to specimens found on other planets."

"Well, I suppose I'd rather not take that chance."

There was a certain gleam in his expression, one that Mina could only attribute to an expression of amusement. This look, accompanied by a slight lift in his brow, and upward movement of his mouth gave her the distinct impression that Spock was pleased about something.

Her pulse quickened, and she dared herself to entertain the thought. Was Spock teasing her?

Dismissing the idea as quickly as it came, Mina turned back to the foreign plant and resumed working. Several light footsteps told her that the Vulcan had moved closer, and was currently peering over her shoulder at a comfortable distance.

They remained this way for a few minutes, Mina carrying out her research and Spock observing her, as had become the pattern for their limited interactions. Twice a week, without fail, he would stop by for a progress report; arriving shortly after 2100 hours and leaving precisely thirty minutes later.

What exactly he was supposed to be assessing, Mina hadn't the faintest clue. Everything she did was recorded in her notes or logged into the ship's database, and Spock had access to both. Still, she couldn't say she was entirely unhappy with the situation. Most of the time he was silent, allowing her to work in peace. When they did converse, it was usually pertaining to the subject of Vulcan linguistics and culture. Mina enjoyed these exchanges the most and was slowly beginning to realize that Spock did too, perhaps even more than he allowed himself to express.

"Fascinating," she murmured, studying the results of the first scan, "it seems that this species functions similarly to Earth flora, but rather than using Carbon to complete the Photosynthetic process, it relies on Nitrogen. Of course, that's not entirely surprising given the high density of Nitrogen in both the soil and air of the surrounding environment, wouldn't you agree?"

Spock gave an approving nod, "Indeed, Officer Sulu. Now, if you do not mind refraining from further analysis for a moment, there is a certain matter I wish to discuss with you this evening."

She tore her gaze away from the screen, frowning at the sudden change in his tone.

"I took the time to review your medical records, as this is your first deployment into deep space, in order to confirm that nothing had been overlooked in your examination prior to accepting this position aboard the Enterprise."

His dark eyes narrowed and Mina gulped nervously, feeling the air between them begin to shift. An unpleasant churning in her stomach told her this conversation was about to take a very bad turn.

"In doing so, I came across an interesting series of reports that had been made concerning your previous applications for voyages on Starfleet Vessels. In all cases, your performance in both the physical and mental assessments were quite satisfactory, however, there was one condition that prevented your approval each time. It was not until Dr. McCoy had been assigned Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise, and granted you a personal pardon, that this exception was overlooked and you were allowed to join the crew."

Mina's sense of unease quickly turned to irritation, bordering on anger, as she suddenly understood what subject Spock had intended to discuss from the very moment he set foot in the lab.

"Yes, and if you confer with Dr. McCoy he can attest that my so called "condition" is in no way detrimental to my ability to function and carry out my duties aboard this ship."

Annoyance was clear in her voice, but Spock seemed to take no notice of it.

"I have indeed brought the matter to his attention, but he insists on strict patient-doctor confidentiality, and suggested I speak to you directly."

"Well, by all means speak freely, sir. I assure you my delicate constitution will remain intact."

There was no mistaking her displeasure this time, and Spock's brow creased slightly before he continued.

"I assure you Officer Sulu, I mean no disrespect. As First Officer, I must be made aware of all aspects concerning the health of a crew member under my command, both physical and mental, in order to ensure that you continue to function with efficiency and accuracy. I, therefore, request that you inform me of your diagnosis, as well as the reason for the existence of a sealed file in your records."

Mina's heart made a desperate leap into her throat. How the hell had he found out about that?

"This file is evidently linked to the details of your condition, and involves your brother, Hikaru Sulu. I understand that you are under no obligation to divulge these details, however, if they are indeed pertinent to the current dynamic between the two of you and have the potential to interfere with your responsibilities aboard the ship, I must insist-"

"You don't have to worry about that," Mina interrupted. A sigh escaped her lips and she tugged at her thickly braided hair.

"Hikaru and I get along fine, I swear that file is more trouble than it's worth."

Confusion was clearly visible on the Vulcan's features and he made no attempt to mask it.

"When I was seven years old, I was diagnosed with Sensory Processing Disorder. My parents made sure I received all of the appropriate therapy and training so that I could learn how to cope with it, and wouldn't be at a disadvantage later in life."

She avoided Spock's gaze, staring down at her hands.

"It was difficult in the beginning though, and I couldn't interact well with other children. They responded in the way that most people do when faced with something different."

Mina glanced up, meeting his dark eyes once more.

"Hikaru tried to protect me from their abuse and it got him into trouble sometimes. We had the file sealed as a favor from someone our parents knew at Starfleet that way it wouldn't tarnish his reputation, or mine."

There was distinct alteration in Spock's demeanor as she spoke and Mina realized that a true emotion had surfaced on his features. She was taken aback by how strong it was, as if the composure he so carefully maintained had cracked, and she could see into the vast interior of his being. His face betrayed pain, a deep hurt, and something else too.

"My apologies, Officer. No further questions, good evening."

Turning away, Spock swiftly departed the laboratory while Mina stared blankly the wall with her mind racing. For that brief instant, she had seen something completely unexpected. Empathy.

As ridiculous as it sounded, she was sure of it, felt it as clearly as she felt her own pulse.

He understands.


	3. Gravity - 1

Gravity:  
1\. A mutual physical force of nature that causes two bodies to attract each other  
2\. Extreme or alarming importance; seriousness.

"Requesting Officer Mina Sulu report to the bridge. Officer Sulu report to the bridge."

The command echoed through the halls of Deck four, which housed the junior officers' quarters, where Mina was sleeping soundly in her room. It was 0700 hours on a Tuesday morning and far too early for anyone to be calling on her. She was particularly rigid about her sleep schedule, requiring a solid eight hours of sleep in order to function properly. 

Mina groaned and rolled over, resuming her slumber. It had to be a mistake. She misheard the announcement and they were trying to reach Hikaru, not her. A few peaceful minutes passed before the voice spoke again.

"Requesting the presence of Officer Mina Sulu on the bridge. Officer Mina Sulu report to--"

"Shit," she sat up quickly, tossing her pillow to the ground. Grabbing her glasses from the night stand, she stumbled out of bed and towards her closet. She was in the middle of putting on her uniform when there was a knock on the door.

"Ugh, what now?" She called out loudly, tugging on her boots.

"It's Terin," came the reply, "You're needed on the bridge."

"Yeah, I know, it's been all of two minutes. I'm moving as fast as I can."

The door slid open and her fellow Science Officer, Terin Arch, entered the room. He was assigned to the Geology lab and one of the reasons Mina was in her current position. They met while attending Star Fleet Academy and even though they didn't always get along, Terin was one of the few people who had advocated for her during the interview process.

A cheeky smile betrayed his amusement as he addressed her, "I figured you were still asleep and hadn't heard the announcement, so I came by to check on you."

"Yes, actually, I was asleep just like everyone else who works nights on this ship. Why is it that I'm the only one getting a personal wake up call?" Mina pulled a brush through her dark hair and proceeded to weave the strands into a hasty braid.

"Commander Spock needs a Science Officer."

"So why didn't you go?"

"He wants you."

She froze, gripping the hair brush tightly. "Excuse me?"

"He specifically asked for you," Terin smirked, "So you'd better get your butt over to Deck one before he changes his mind." 

Mina ignored her friend's remark, mind racing, and left the room without a word.

"It'll be fine, just remember to breathe," he called after her.

Mina rushed to the turbo lift feeling her pulse quicken with every step. 

Why the hell had Spock ordered her to the bridge?

She hadn't even spoken with him recently, not since their conversation about medical records. Nearly three weeks had passed and he hadn't stopped by to conduct a progress report. Mina wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. She wasn't so self-absorbed as to think that he was intentionally avoiding her. It was ridiculous to think that a misunderstanding would keep Spock from carrying out his responsibilities.

Her glasses were smudged and she used the hem of her shirt to wipe them as the lift carried her up to the bridge. She was caught between frustration and fear. What was he trying to prove? Ignoring her for weeks and now bringing her here to---to what? Make an example of her? Perhaps she had misread the emotion in his eyes and mistaken his empathy for distrust. It wouldn't be the first time she had projected her longing to be understood onto someone else.

As the doors slid open she could feel her chest growing tight, panic rising to her throat. She caught a glimpse of Hikaru who was seated at the Helm and lowered her gaze to the floor. This whole interaction would only serve to further his suspicions about her and the Commander.

Angling to the right, she slipped past several officers and approached Spock who was standing near his station. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" She thought about apologizing for her tardiness, but decided against it. He was perfectly aware that she had been working until 0200 hours this morning.

His gaze was unreadable as he stared her down. He seemed to be assessing something and she cringed inwardly at the thought of her haphazard appearance. 

"Officer Sulu, your cooperation in this matter is appreciated. The Captain and I are leading a routine inspection on an allied planet of the Federation. I am assigning you to my post where you will monitor the frequencies of the landing party and scan the environment for any biological anomalies. I expect frequent updates on the status of your findings."

"Yes, sir," she wanted to protest, to tell him that there were plenty of other well-rested Officers who would be more suited to this assignment. From across the room she could feel Hikaru's eyes studying them. She wished she could tell her brother that this was the last place she wanted to be at the moment.

He nodded and left with the others, sending her one last cryptic glance before the doors of the turbo lift slid shut. 

She settled into the chair, fighting the wave of anxiety that made her stomach churn. There was too much noise on the bridge. The flashing lights, the constant chatter between crew members, the sporadic beeping of machinery. All of it assaulted her senses and left her feeling on edge. It was a harsh contrast to the comfortable atmosphere of her lab.

Mina took several deep breaths and focused her attention on the screen in front of her. She could see an image of the planet and quickly determined the location of the landing party as they beamed down to the surface. If she could just survive the next few hours, proving to Spock that she was indeed capable of performing her duties as an officer, then this whole situation would blow over.

"He's going to regret ever waking me up this early," she muttered to herself.

"That remains to be seen, Officer Sulu," Spock's voice rang in her ear via the wireless communicator.

Mina froze, realizing too late that the device was already tuned in to his transmission.

"Officer Sulu, do you copy?"

She grimaced, "Loud and clear, Commander."


	4. Gravity - 2

The minutes ticked closer to 0300 hours on Wednesday morning, nearly twenty hours after her assignment on the bridge, and Mina couldn't sleep. She lay wide awake despite the exhaustion setting in her muscles. 

Aside from the initial foot in mouth comment on her part everything had gone smoothly. The inspection was, as Spock had said, routine and uneventful. He had even gone so far as to commend her on her performance, but Mina had hardly let him finish his statement before fleeing the bridge. Retreating to the safety of her quarters she collapsed in bed, desperate for a reprieve before she was expected at the lab. 

A soft knock on the door startled her. She got out of bed with a groan and shuffled over to the fingerprint scanner beside the door. Only one person would have the nerve to make a surprise visit at this hour. 

Pressing her left index finger to the device, the door slid open with a faint hiss and Mina was not amused to see Hikaru standing on the threshold. 

"I'm really not in the mood for a heart to heart right now," she mumbled, and shifted the cooling gel pack on her neck. 

Hikaru noted his sister's worn expression, "You should take a relaxant. There's still a nurse in the med bay who could give you one."

"I hate how they make me feel, I never sleep right," she turned and headed back towards the bed, "speaking of sleep, shouldn't you be getting some?"

He entered her room and the door slid shut behind him. Hikaru was still clad in his uniform, the reflective yellow shirt giving off a soft glow in the dimly lit room.

"I pulled a double shift, Officer Dargi was unfit for duty."

Mina made a non-committal noise to indicate that she was listening, but only just.

Hikaru stifled a laugh at his sister's behavior and took a seat in the chair opposite the bed.

"I wanted to check on you, actually, see how you're holding up." 

His tone was neutral, but Mina could sense the concern just underneath. Ordinarily she might be annoyed by his typical big brother behavior, but her overtaxed mind couldn't find the strength to tell him off.

"Well, my ears stopped ringing a few hours ago, but the residual embarrassment will continue for years I'm sure."

He frowned, "I swear, Mina, I have no idea why Spock assigned you to the bridge. I assumed you were aware of his decision, but when you came in it was obvious that--" Hikaru cleared his throat, "Well, you can at least rule out him playing a joke on you since he probably isn't familiar with the concept."

"So, what was the point then? Why put me in a situation I specifically try to avoid? Is he testing me? Does he think I'm faking my--the way I am?" Mina surprised herself, voicing the doubts that had surfaced after Spock confronted her weeks ago.

"I think it was the other way around." Hikaru muttered. 

"What does that mean?" 

"As much as I hate to encourage your ideas about him, I think this was his way of proving that he trusts you. Giving you a position of authority in front of other members of the crew."

Her gaze grew wide, "You're serious?"

"Look," Hikaru raised his hands in defense, "I'm not saying I understand how his mind works, but he didn't seem like he was setting you up for failure. From his perspective it probably made perfect sense."

"Right," she muttered, "perfect sense."

"Mina, you did well. Whatever Spock's reason was, you don't need to worry about it."

She gave her brother an incredulous look, as if to say 'really?'

This time Hikaru couldn't help the laughter from spilling out. "You're right, I would have more luck convincing an asteroid to alter its course."

He stood up with a tired sigh and made his way to the door.

"So, was Officer Dargi really sick or did you just take an extra shift so that you could check on me afterward?"

Hikaru paused, a look of guilt passing over his face. "Old habits die hard."

To his surprise Mina smiled, her fatigue matching his own.

"Thanks, Hikaru." 

"Try to get some sleep," he replied and left her alone with her thoughts.

Sleep had seemed difficult earlier but it would be nearly impossible now with this new perspective fresh in her mind. If she was going to get any rest she needed to know the truth and it had to come from him.

__________

The look of surprise on Spock's face lasted less than a second before his features settled into careful curiosity.

"Officer Sulu, is there a problem?"

"In a manner of speaking, but I'm working on a solution. May I come in, sir?"

There was a shift in his gaze, but Mina couldn't tell what it meant. She was too busy trying to keep her legs from shaking at the thought of showing up unannounced at her commanding officer's door well past visiting hours. 

With a curt nod he stepped aside swiftly, leaving her free to enter. 

"How may I be of assistance?"

The words she had relayed in her mind died on her lips as Mina gazed around Spock's room. She was suddenly struck with how personal this whole exchange was. Why was she here again?

She shuddered to think what might happen if word got around that she had made such a visit, but a part of her was curious, excited even, at the prospect of exploring this uncharted territory. Her eyes roved over the contents of the space, taking note of the way Spock had arranged what few personal items he possessed. The set of tomes stacked with utmost precision on a shelf and the five tiered chess board displayed on a table near his bed. A spot of color, almost out of place, in the form of a strange looking plant. Presumably some sort of fauna native to Vulcan.

"Well, sir," she turned towards him, "I would like to inquire as to your reasoning for assigning me to a position on the bridge."

His expression was neutral aside from the arch of his brow. 

"That is a reasonable inquiry, Officer Sulu. Do you disagree with my decision?"

Mina frowned at his evasion of the question. "Respectfully disagree, yes, as I am not suited for such an environment."

"I'm afraid I don't understand your meaning," a slight furrow appeared in his brow, "your performance was perfectly satisfactory."

She groaned inwardly and wrung her hands together. It was difficult to make others understand what Mina experienced on a daily basis. In most cases, she had given up trying to explain herself and accepted the fact that they would never be able to--she was simply wired differently.

She had learned, however, from her study of Vulcan anatomy and physiology that they were hypersensitive when concerning sensory stimulus. Confiding in him was a risk, one that her career in Starfleet might not survive. Still, if anyone could relate--

"Sensory overload," Mina replied, "the lights, the sounds, the close proximity to other members of the crew, it sets me on edge and I can't focus." 

He inclined his head, signaling her to continue.

"Sound and touch are the hardest for me though I manage pretty well with them. Limited exposure is fine, but I know my limits and it's not exactly practical to wear earplugs on the bridge, is it?"

She sighed, an uncomfortable warmth rising in her face under Spock's discerning stare.

"These are all components of my condition that were discussed at length upon my approval of joining the crew and all the proof you should need to understand that the lab is the best place for me. It's where I belong."

"It was not my intention to cause you distress. In assigning you to the bridge I had hoped to remedy my previous indiscretion involving your medical records. I have the utmost trust in you as an officer and do not doubt your ability to perform admirably aboard this ship."

Despite her best efforts to remain calm, Mina's heart beat rapidly in the quiet space.

She couldn't believe it, Hikaru was right.

Mina felt her lips curling into a smile at the irony of her brother's insight. He was the last person who would claim to understand Spock, except Dr. McCoy perhaps.

"I appreciate that sir, I really do, but next time you want to apologize, just send me a plant or something."

Spock's confusion was evident, but he nodded and let the subject drop.

"Shall we consider this matter resolved?"

There was no irritation in his tone, but Mina was struck with the realization that she had violated his privacy on some level. If anyone caught wind of this she would blame sleep deprivation for diminishing her ability to assess personal boundaries.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry to have bothered you, sir," she kept her eyes low and made a hurried exit. Before she could reach the door his voice cut firmly through the air.

"Officer Sulu, I understand your perspective in this instance, however, you are capable of far more than you credit yourself. It would be illogical to believe otherwise."

She didn't trust herself to turn and meet his gaze.

"Thank you," her words came out in a whisper, barely discernable as the door slid open, but Mina knew she was heard.


	5. Impact - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impact:  
> 1\. The action of one object coming forcibly into contact with another  
> 2\. The force exerted by a new idea, concept, technology, or ideology

"So, word on the ship is you've been getting cozy with our Commander," 

"E-excuse me?" Mina sputtered, nearly dropping her tray. She had been hoping for a quiet lunch consisting of vegetable soup and low-fat yogurt when Terin waltzed into the mess hall looking far too pleased about something. 

She glanced around, hoping none of the other crew mates present were listening. 

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Her question came out in a fierce whisper.

"People have eyes, Mina, they've seen things," Terin smirked, "like you leaving Spock's quarters in the middle of the night."

She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "You've got to be kidding me. Don't they have anything better to do, like their jobs, maybe?"

He followed her to a vacant table and sat down without getting anything to eat.

"Hey, there's no shame in it, most of them are just jealous that you had the guts to go after the Vulcan," Terin winked, "well some of them do think you're a bit crazy, but I figured you know what you're doing."

"If you don't start making sense in the next thirty seconds you can forget all about me covering your shift on Monday," Mina threatened, stirring her yogurt with unnecessary force.

"I mean, you two have been pretty obvious," Terin noted, "all of those meetings in your lab. He stops by--what--twice a week?"

"It's once a week, and those are progress reports," Mina said defensively, "I'm still green around here so he wants to make sure I know what I'm doing."

"Wow," Terin gaped at her, "you poor thing, you really have no idea how it looks, do you?"

She set her spoon down and tried to appear more calm then she felt, but the problem was she really didn't understand how her interactions with Spock appeared to others. It wasn't something she gave much thought to seeing as socializing wasn't exactly her specialty. It was for this reason, both on the ship and in every other aspect of her life, she preferred solitude. 

Actively avoiding contact with others wasn't something someone like Terin, who oozed charisma from every pore, could relate to. 

"Look Terin, the person in question is not only a Vulcan, but my superior. I have no intention of deluding myself into believing that he might be interested in me. I already get enough of this crap from my brother, I don't need the rest of the ship making things up too."

Terin studied his friend's expression closely, disappointed to realize she was completely serious.

"Well, you'd better tell him before he hears it from someone else then,"

__________

"You seem distracted Officer Sulu, is everything all right?"

Mina found it hard to meet Spock's gaze as they sat in the Botany lab discussing Vulcan grammar. She was progressing quickly in her study of the language with his assistance and their discussions were usually enjoyable. This evening, however, she was on edge and couldn't concentrate. Terin's accusations plagued her mind; did everyone really think her and Spock were--?

She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. Terin had been right about one thing though, if she wanted to stop this situation from escalating she would have to tell Spock.

"Actually, no sir," Mina closed the book she had been reading, bringing her eyes level with his.

"I've been informed that members of the crew are spreading false information about us. Apparently, someone saw me leaving your room the other night and--" she fought to keep her voice steady, "--jumped to conclusions."

Spock's features were surprisingly neutral. Mina wasn't sure if he understood the implication that was being made. 

"Are you concerned that this discourse may affect your standing as an Officer of Starfleet?"

"No, I mean it's annoying, but my concern was for you," she explained, "I had no intention of getting you caught up in gossip when I came to talk to you, I wasn't thinking about how it might look if someone were to see."

"Your concern is understandable, but unnecessary," Spock countered, "considering that I was present for the incident in question I can confirm that any dialogue regarding us is unfounded."

He turned a page of the text that he was referencing with meticulous care. 

"In any case, you approached me about a concern regarding my conduct as your commanding officer and our conversation was strictly professional. A crew member is free to do as they see fit between the hours of their scheduled shift, therefore, what occurs in that time is of no one else's concern."

Spock's voice was dangerously calm, but Mina felt there was something more in his words. Despite his indifference he was, ultimately, defending their encounter. 

"You--you're right," Mina sighed, "I just wish everyone else thought like you,"

"Your wish would prove contrary to most aboard this vessel."

"I guess it's no surprise that I prefer your company then," Mina admitted.

Spock's brow lifted, the corner of his mouth raising just a touch. 

"Likewise, Officer Sulu," 

Mina's satisfaction was quickly extinguished as the door of the lab slid open and a voice rang out in the quiet space.

"Here are those samples you asked for, Mina," Terin announced loudly as he entered, pushing a steel cart.

She got to her feet, frowning at him, "Samples? What are you talking about?"

"You know, the unidentified flora that was embedded in the geological specimens collected from our latest expedition? I've isolated them for you, just like you wanted," his bored expression vanished at the sight of Spock.

"Oh, good evening Commander. I didn't expect to find you here."

Suddenly, Mina realized what her friend was up to and she stifled a groan. The idiot had been trying to see for himself whether or not the rumors were true.

Mina could tell from Spock's demeanor that he wasn't fooled, not even for a moment.

"Yeah, right, thanks," she grumbled, "bring them over here." 

They set to work, sorting out the supposed samples, and Spock stood to leave.

"Until next time, Officer Sulu," he nodded in her direction, "If any of your fellow crewmates should question you again in the future, you may inform them to address me directly," 

Spock's dark gaze, filled with scrutiny, swept over Terin as he departed from the lab.

"Shit, do you think he knows?" Terin asked, eyeing the door nervously.

Mina began to laugh, it was all too much. Her laughter bubbled over and filled the room while her friend grew more distressed.

"What? What did you tell him?" 

She shook her head, gasping for breath, "--and you say I'm obvious."


End file.
